Some conventional footwear consists of a sole, which is attached, or coupled, to an upper with an opening in it to accommodate the insertion of a foot into, or removal of a foot from, the upper of the conventional footwear. In some cases, this opening may be the only means for a wearer to get an article of footwear over a foot, which can require the wearer to slide the entire front of the shoe over a foot. An example of such an article of footwear is a loafer.
In other cases, the opening in conventional footwear can be accompanied by a tongue that permits the footwear opening to be expanded to some degree by the wearer prior to inserting a foot into the footwear. Expansion of the footwear opening, however, is limited by the fact that the tongue meets up with, but does not extend into, the toe box formed by a cavity at the footwear front (“conventional toe box”) into which the wearer's toes and forefoot are inserted when footwear is placed over the foot. Footwear containing a conventional toe box through which the tongue does not extend can be extremely difficult for many people to put on and remove. Even worse are conventional shoes that have no tongue and thus no ability to expand the footwear opening at all.
In contrast to conventional footwear, non-conventional footwear has often used alternative placement of the foot opening. For instance, some non-conventional footwear fully opens and closes by means of straps, flaps and tabs at the back. More particularly straps that wrap around the back of the foot that are secured by buckles, hinged flaps that fold up and down at the base of the heel, and sole tabs that are extended at the back to fold up and down around the heel.
Other non-conventional footwear has focused footwear that opens by sliding the rear portion of the footwear in relation to the front portion. This sliding is often accomplished by means of a guiding mechanism or mechanisms that allow the two portions of the footwear to telescopically connect with one another.
Still other non-conventional footwear has focused on footwear that opens at the middle by means of a hinge or hinges on the sole of the shoe. This is accomplished by either pivoting the shoe's heel open toward the inside of the shoe via a hinge located on the sole in front of the heel or by hinging the sole so that the rear portion of the shoe can drop in relation to the front of the shoe to create the foot opening. An example of such a shoe are Hatchbacks®, shoes that according Hatchbacks Footwear, Inc.'s website (www.hatchbacksfootwear.com) are patented hinged-sole shoes that open at the back to make it easy to fit a toddler with shoes. To accommodate ankle foot orthotics, the company employed this “Easy Fit” technology to develop its Elite shoe line, which is wider at the toe, has extra girth around the ankle, has a gently curved sole for a more natural walking gait, and uses lighter-weight synthetic materials.
Another shoe that is meant to accommodate ankle foot orthotics and knee ankle foot orthotics is the Answer2™ M shoe, which has a pre-molded long counter at the heel, an ultra-light EVA cushioned mid-sole, triple layer removable insoles and a wide, high, extra firm conventional toe box. Further information about Answer2™ shoes is available at the website http://www.thewideshoes.com/answer2-all-shoes.html.
Although various means for placing a foot into and removing a foot from footwear have been described above, each article of footwear contains a conventional toe box, which can be difficult, if not impossible for children, the elderly, and those with certain diseases or disabilities to put on and take off. This can be especially true when the wearer also has a orthotic brace, such as an ankle foot orthotic (“AFO”), dynamic ankle foot orthotic (“DAFO”), knee ankle foot orthotic (“KAFO”) or supramalleolar orthotic (“SMAFO”) (each an “orthotic brace”), or when the wearer uses an orthotic insert, or has a disease or disability impacting the muscles, joints, spinal cord or central nervous system. In the United States alone, it is estimated that between 5,000 and 10,000 babies are born each year with cerebral palsy, 1 out of every 1,000 people suffers from multiple sclerosis and 30,000 people are affected by the most prevalent form of muscular dystrophy. Many of those impacted by such diseases and disabilities need the support of an orthotic brace or orthotic insert (each an “orthotic”). Thus, an article of footwear that allows for the easier insertion or removal of a foot would be useful to a substantial segment of the population. Among other advantages, the present invention can overcome the limitations resulting from a toe box in both conventional and non-conventional footwear. In addition to those affected by disease or disability, dancers or certain athletes, such as those who run, ski, rock-climb, bike or participate in triathlons, may find beneficial an article of footwear or other foot-enclosing device that is easier to put on and remove. Such articles may also be appealing to members of the general population, including those who may have difficulty tying laces such as children or the elderly.